LIFE WITHOUT YOU IS NOT CONSIDERED LIFE
by bAritUde no kOkorO
Summary: fanfic based on the continuation of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

readers: This is my first fanfic that's not one shot so I don't know how this story will go, yeah, but maybe I can figure it out with your reviews ^^ I'm trying to base it on the manga, so I hope I could control OOCness of the persons involved. (But I might too, for everyone's delight!XD)

*Italicized parts are either SFX, thoughts, or flashbacks. ^_^

disclaimer: I love Gakuen Alice, and if I could just draw, I'll make the anime by myself! Btw, GA belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: FEET WITH A MIND OF ITS OWN

_Sigh._

It was already past midnight.

_Sigh._

Mikan lost track of how often she sighed for the whole night. She felt like sighing could take away the burden in her chest right now. She sighed again.

It's been since late afternoon since she locked herself up in her room. After the long, tiring, and emotionally draining trip to the past with Noda and her friends, and after the painful and heartbreaking encounter at the high school principal's office with her mother, Yuka, once again, she thought she would die of emotional and mental exhaustion. And there were so many things weighing in her mind right now.

_After all the apologies had been said, after their hearts understood each other's pain for being separated and losing one important man in their lives—Yukihira, after the long embrace between Mikan and Yuka, the latter pulled away and caressed Mikan's face._

"_Are you going with me outside now, Mikan? It would be safer for you and you and I wouldn't be separated anymore…" Yuka said, her voice trembling._

_Mikan went into a mild shock. She forgot about the high school principal's proposal to her before the flashback with Noda. That she has to leave the Academy with her mother so that she could get away from the elementary school principal's clutches and evil plans for her._

_The truth all came crashing down on her. From this point, she must choose only one path now. To be with her mother, safer and protected, or to be with her friends but more in danger. Clearly, going with her mother was the positive choice, but, to leave her friends—_

_Mikan raised her face from the mild shock. Her brown orbs landed on a serious and deep pair of crimson eyes. She felt her knees tremble. All arrogance, naught and strength weren't evident on the face of the boy she was staring. Fear was written all over Natsume's face. He was staring back at her, and she felt… that he was afraid of what she would say. Everyone wanted her to leave for her to be safe. But...this man… his face…and his eyes…was crushing her ability to make the decision. She wasn't able to control her tears. She honestly wanted to cut herself in half just not to make the decision._

"_Please don't force her to make the decision today." Hotaru said with a clear voice that interrupted the awkward silence. Her best friend seemed to read her thoughts very well. She knew that she was currently in a state that couldn't make any decision._

_Tsubasa-senpai talked immediately after. "Mikan-chan is still emotionally drained after all the revelations and learning about the past and everything, she could use some rest first before she could make a decision about this."_

_Yuka's face creased with worry. She embraced Mikan again, hushed her tears, and faced the high school principal with her serious countenance._

_The high school principal nodded. "Of course, we should let Mikan rest for the meantime."_

_Yuka turned to her. "Mikan, we're sorry for giving you a hard time, but please think that this decision is crucial. By leaving, it's not just you who would be safe, but also your friends. If the elementary school principal gets his hold of you, I wouldn't have the enough power right now to get you back, and that would mean he would use you for his greed in power. We all do not want you to experience and suffer that, that's why this is important not just for you or me…but for everyone."_

_Mikan nodded. She couldn't get the words to say. She just wanted to be alone for the moment. She felt like fainting anytime soon._

_The high school principal stood up from his chair, patted Mikan's shoulder and smiled gently._

"_Alright, please get some rest now. We'll rendezvous here after five days. Please make your decision by then, Mikan."_

Mikan's mind was still in a blur after the hours that passed. Even the robot dorm manager who was checking on residents was worried when it saw her looking so down. She didn't know what to do. She loved this place, loved her friends and everyone, despite the danger that envelopes the Academy now. She wanted to be with her mother too, who was long separated from her. She knew how much pain Yuka underwent when she had to make the decision of leaving her as a baby to Jii-chan.

Mikan rolled out of the bed and put on her slippers. Though she was in her pajamas already, she wanted to immediately get up and out of her room. She needed to take a walk, even in the corridors or the lobby… just somewhere she could take a walk on. She suddenly felt a bit claustrophobic after spending a number of hours inside her room, thinking. It wasn't her style at all.

While taking her 'walk', she was still pondering on the path she would choose—to leave or not. This was crazy. Everything was crazy. She was just a nobody and then now, she felt like everything was up to her decisions and actions. She wanted to go back to the time when what she just worried about was Rabbits to buy Howalon, or being bullied, or simply to get close to Hotaru…things like that. She wasn't ready for these serious matters.

Her wandering thoughts suddenly halted when she stumbled while climbing the stairs as she missed half a step. Successfully stopping herself from hitting her head on the floor, she quickly balanced herself. Then she looked around to see where her feet led her.

Then she gasped as her auburn orbs grew wide as realization dawned on her.

She was at the boys' wing!!

Judging whether to proceed or not, she looked down the steps she climbed. She estimated…that she was at the 4th floor. Fourth….floor?! That was…. the room for special star elementary students! What was she doing here?!

Then she heard a machine-like sound coming from one of the rooms near the steps. When she looked at the label at the door, it said: BOYS' DORM MANAGER. Her face paled as the sound grew louder. He was about to get out of the room.

Trying hard not to make any loud noise, she randomly knocked softly at one of the other doors in the middle part of the hallway. Fearing that she was about to get discovered by the dorm manager of intruding the boys' wing at past midnight, she turned the doorknob of the room and rushed inside.

Hitting something as soon as she stepped inside the room, she stumbled, together with what she hit. Mikan shut her eyes tight for she thought it was some vase or table that would make some real noise. But instead… she heard a low grunt.

Before she could open her eyes, a voice filled the room. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Mikan's eyes snapped wide open. That voice… A voice she knew so well. A voice that was always irritated, a voice someone would usually fear. But… she longed to hear that voice, yet she didn't know why.

Then just as she expected, what dawned on her are the deep dark crimson eyes of the owner of the voice and the room. His hair was a bit of a mess but it suited his features. He looked more handsome despite the irritated look. They were so close that Mikan could feel his soft breath on her cheek. His breath smelled sweet. Mikan blushed at the idea.

"Nat—"

Mikan was about to say something when she felt something odd about their closeness. She then remembered that because they stumbled together… she ended up lying on top of him. Natsume had no shirt on and was only wearing thin cotton pajamas. Her night shirt and pajamas too were so thin that she could feel Natsume's body warmth. Her cheeks gone deep red as she realized their positions. Her breasts were pressing on Natsume's chest and her pelvis was exactly where Natsume's was. Mikan's body temperature unconsciously shot up like a rocket launcher. She was about to open her mouth to scream when…

"Sshh, don't shout or we'll get in trouble." whispered Natsume as he immediately cupped Mikan's mouth before she could scream.

With the shift of Natsume's hands, Mikan's body pressed closer towards Natsume's body and hips. She knew she looked all red from the blushing but she couldn't help it. Their position brought something unusual to her sensations. And she didn't know Natsume smelled this….masculine. A soft hint of masculine odor…very fit for Natsume's mature personality.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours to Mikan, they froze in that awkward position, as they heard the machine-like sound of the robot dorm manager grow fainter. Then when they heard nothing anymore, Natsume released his hand from her mouth, and Mikan immediately pushed herself away from Natsume's body. The effects of the closeness were still lingering through her system. Her heart was beating faster and faster, as they stared at each other, with Mikan's eyes as wide as it could get, her breathing very uneven.

"Now tell me what you are doing here." Command was clear on the tone of Natsume's voice.

Mikan flushed. She would normally rant at Natsume but given the situation, she couldn't. She didn't know she was heading to the males' wing! She was really…an idiot. Also, what kept her unable to talk is because of the effect of the prolonged closeness of their bodies sent unexplained sparks to her body. She still could feel his breath brushing gently on her cheek, his chest and hips on her. It was driving her mad. She never felt this way about anyone or Natsume before. Even if Natsume always gets to be inches closer to her, peeking on her panties, looking at her breasts…this time, the feelings were a whole different.

"Oi." Natsume spoke again when she remained silent. Though, he never took his eyes away from her.

There they were, sitting on the carpet of Natsume's room, inches apart. With the small distance, she suddenly felt cold. She ranted herself for suddenly wanting to be closer to him again. Something was definitely wrong with her. Was it because she felt alone? Full of problems? Or… because she wanted to convey something to Natsume, in response to his upright announcement to everyone in the elementary school's principal that he was the woman he loves?

Unaware that she was making troubled facial expressions, Natsume seemed to read her thoughts that she felt something unusual about the positions a while ago and was troubled. He smirked and stood up from the carpet and sat on the bed.

"You're really an idiot aren't you? First, you intrude the boys' wing, then you barge into my room, and you nearly had us caught by the robot. And now you're thinking perverted things."

Mikan frowned. Was she really that transparent, that she looked troubled by their positions a while ago and her feelings?

"I didn't mean to barge into your room! And… I'm not thinking of perverted things! I'm not like you!"

His face grew serious. He seemed to ignore the 'perverted things' part and focused on one thing she said. "Oh, so you whose room where you planning to intrude then? Ruka's?"

Mikan was alarmed by his expression. He was always like that when it's about her and Ruka. She suddenly raised her voice in defence. "No! I… I just—"

"Stop shouting, idiot."

Mikan frowned even more. Natsume was still the same, stubborn and foul-mouthed, and unreasonable. Suddenly the awkward sensation of the thing that happened a while ago disappeared, and they were back to normal, shouting and arguing with each other. It was always like that… with him. If they go out, will it be like a cat and dog fight every day?

Not knowing it, she blushed. What was she suggesting to herself? She wasn't sure of Natsume's feelings anyway, or if what he said in the principal's office was true, since he was still the same, calling her idiot again and again.

Natsume sighed. "If you're just going to shut up there, you better get back to your room. You're getting in the way of my sleep."

See? He's still the same. There was no bother thinking about what he said that time… Moreover, he wasn't the type to be a good company when she's like this. But still—

"Nee, Natsume. Can I stay for a while?"

Mikan saw Natsume's surprised expression. Maybe she looked crazy and idiotic after all, barging in and everything. She looked at the floor with a sad expression. Natsume wouldn't understand her dilemma right now, and she knew he wasn't the type to hear others out. She was preparing to hear a rejection and an 'idiot' again, but…

"Take a seat." Natsume said, motioning the bed, beside where he sat.

Mikan looked at him with surprised eyes and unconsciously gulped. There was something wrong with her feelings today. And Natsume was kind of different today too. And she didn't know herself why she wanted to stay.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, please review. ^^ I could use some suggestion for the continuation. Ehehe~~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Get ready to cry T_T I was emo when I was writing this so… .

Disclaimer: I don't own GA, but I do own this story.^^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER TWO: DON'T LET ME SAY

As Mikan sat beside Natsume on the bed, she was thinking why she said she wanted to stay. She really didn't know what to say to Natsume, or if Natsume was willing to hear her out, and the feelings earlier were confusing her. She kept remembering the awkward position, plus the flashbacks of Natsume's upright announcement of love inside the elementary school principal's office. She can't help but keep on blushing.

Natsume yawned beside her. He looked incredibly tired too. It must've been really rude of her to disturb his sleep. Mikan felt guilty. She knew very well that his health was failing, and here she comes, disturbing his little time to rest….

"I'm sorry." Mikan started. Though, she didn't know what else to say.

Natsume glanced at her and gave a simple small nod. He didn't say anything and went back to resting his head on his knees. Mikan felt like wanting to leave him alone for now.

Then she suddenly remembered the high school principal's words. "_We'll rendezvous here after five days. Please make your decision by then, Mikan."_

In five days time, she has to make the decision. A decision that will change her life. She looked at the tired and sleepy Natsume beside her that had his head on his legs. In five days time, she might not be able to see him for a long time…or maybe not ever again. Something unexplainable felt like pinched her heart at that thought. She didn't want that to happen. Natsume was always there for her when she needed someone the most, almost giving up his safety in exchange for hers. Always wanting to protect her. She couldn't help but feel that he really does like her, despite his annoying cranks on her. Mikan stared at Natsume's face from side-view. She felt like doing something.

Mikan touched Natsume's shoulder lightly. Natsume was a bit startled and looked at her with questioning eyes. This time, there were no signs of irritation or annoyance—just plain tiredness. Mikan looked at his handsome face. Wait… did she just say handsome?! She blushed from her crazy thoughts.

When Mikan didn't say anything, Natsume finally spoke. "What?"

"I'm going to do something so don't get mad." Mikan said, her eyes trying to avert Natsume's eyes. She felt stupid and embarrassing.

Natsume's brows furrowed as he sat straighter. Then without thinking further, Mikan did what she was planning to do—she suddenly embraced Natsume tight.

"What are you—" Natsume whispered at her. He was clearly surprised at what Mikan did. His voice faltered as soon as Mikan embraced him deliberately.

Mikan finally found the right words to say. "Thank you. Thank you Natsume, thank you for everything."

A quite long awkward silence overcame the two of them. Mikan didn't care if Natsume hit her head like she was crazy for doing what she did, it just that… she wanted him to know what she feels.

"Mikan…" She heard Natsume whisper. He was still stiff, not moving one inch. He was flushed at what Mikan did.

Mikan felt like she found peace and calm while hugging Natsume. It was the same when Natsume came over her room to comfort her when Tsubasa-senpai got lost. She didn't know why of all people, it was always him who made her feel this way…more than Hotaru or any other of her friends. She felt she could always depend on this guy, this guy whom she didn't know would get so close to her heart…..

Then she felt Natsume return the embrace to her too. As he wrapped his arms around her, she forgot all about awkward feelings, instead, she felt…at home. It was like Natsume's embrace was giving her the answers to the questions she couldn't answer… that she was supposed to stay at the academy.

Mikan suddenly felt tears fall from her eyes.

Natsume felt it and to Mikan's surprise, softly caressed her hair. He whispered softly to her. "What's wrong?"

His sincere gentleness made Mikan cry more. She can't believe Natsume could do these kind of things. It's so not like him. Leaving that thought, she was crushed again by anxiety.

"I'm so confused… I don't know what to do… I don't want to leave the academy but… it's for everyone's welfare and I understand the dangers that would occur if… If… I don't know, I really don't know…"

Natsume didn't say anything, he just continued holding her. Mikan continued to cry, like she had for the past hours inside her room.

Then she felt Natsume gently broke away from the embrace. Instead of looking at her, she averted his eyes away from her.

"Do…what you think your heart wants you to do." Natsume said softly, but seriously, with a slight tremble in his voice.

Mikan wiped her tears away and looked up. Natsume looked up too. Their gazes met. She felt being sucked by those deep crimson eyes.

Mikan grasped for words. "What…do you think I should do?"

Then she saw something cross Natsume's eyes. Was it… pain? She wasn't sure because Natsume quickly drew his eyes away from hers when she asked that.

"Please….don't ask me."

His jaws were tightening and he was clenching his fist. Was he angry? But the tone of his voice… it was almost begging her not to ask it again, or ask his opinion on anything. But she couldn't understand, she wanted to know why.

"Natsume… why are you…"

He let out a loud sigh and covered his face with both of his hands. Mikan had never seen him like this before. Natsume never shown weakness in front of everyone. Is this…the real side of Natsume?

But being Mikan, her curiosity over Natsume's reaction overcame her.

"Why don't you want me to ask---"

Then Natsume faced her, his facial features, once again, bordering within anger and…pain, she wasn't sure. The look he gave her startled her. She quickly apologized.

"I'm sor—"

She was not able to finish apologizing, because suddenly, Natsume claimed her mouth and kissed her hard. At first, Mikan couldn't make out what was happening. Together with Natsume's sudden act to kiss her, Mikan's thoughts flew away, leaving her in a daze.

But after a couple of seconds, as Natsume's lips moved in an enraged way, she became fully aware of the kiss. She felt her cheeks and chest heat up. It was different from the first kiss they had at the Christmas Dance, this kiss was sending her emotions that were angry and in pain at the same time, like what Natsume looked like a while ago. She was torn from the forcefulness of the kiss and the forcefulness of the emotions brought about by the kiss that was sweeping her away.

Then from the angry kiss, the kiss slowly turned to soft and gentle, like it was explaining that Natsume had calmed down too. Mikan found herself answering to his kisses, even though she wasn't sure how she was able to. She moved her hand toward Natsume's neck and returned his kisses softly. She moved her lips in rhythm with his. Her embarrassment and hesitation was stripped away. She knew that her feelings were making its way to be conveyed through the kiss. This time, it was definitely sweeter than any of their previous kisses. She felt like her feelings were joining Natsume's.

Mikan felt her back hit the bed. And when she opened her eyes, the kiss had stopped. Natsume was looking down on her, with those unreadable looks he had. Mikan's heart continued to beat fast.

Natsume whispered. "Please…don't let me say unnecessary things." And with that, he buried his face in the space between Mikan's neck and shoulder. Mikan clearly felt the pain in his aura.

She didn't know what he was talking about, or why he felt in pain, but she felt it…felt his pain deep down inside her. Mikan started to cry again. She cried for Natsume. He, like always, wouldn't cry despite his pain, so she would eventually cry for him. As Mikan cried, she softly caressed Natsume's back, and both of them stayed on that position for quite a time. No one moved, no one spoke. All that can be heard was Mikan's sobs and Natsume's uneven breathing.

Mikan tried to sort out herself. After a long time of crying with Natsume beside her, she eventually felt like calming down. She wiped her tears off her face and forced to stop more tears from coming out. Natsume, however, haven't moved one bit from her side, and she didn't know why. His face was still buried between the space between her neck and shoulder. Though, she could still feel his breath on her neck. Being aware of that, she felt something awkward again.

She decided to sit up. As she did, Natsume let himself fall to the bed. He covered his eyes with his arm.

"You should leave and get some rest, Mikan." he said in an exhausted voice, his arm still covering his eyes.

Mikan looked at the ground. Things are really in a mess now. She should stop disturbing Natsume and she should get herself some sleep. "Y-yeah… I'm sorry…"

Mikan stood up from the bed and stopped herself from staggering. She felt all of her energy was drained. Her heart continued to beat faster than usual and it made her a bit difficult to breathe.

"I'm…going back now. Sorry… and thank you… Natsume." she said, knowing her face is on a very flushed state.

Natsume didn't budge. Mikan walked towards the door and opened it a bit. Light showered the darkness of the room a bit. Mikan was still shaking as she held the doorknob, but she didn't know why.

Before she left Natsume's room, she glanced at him once more. He laid there, not moving. As she stared at him in that form, two realizations came crashing on her. She trembled. But she tried her best to move, go out, and close the door.

When she was finally out, she unconsciously rested her back against Natsume's door. She clutched her chest. She felt like dying from the overflow of emotions. She was sure of two things now: one, she loves Natsume—more than just a friend. And two, the reason for Natsume's pain…he wants her to stay at the academy, but couldn't tell it. He was restraining himself and his feelings.

Mikan felt tears fall from her eyes. Just this once, she honestly wanted to be selfish…and stay at the academy…with Natsume.

On the other side of the door, Natsume felt tears stung his eyes.

"Don't let me say…that I need you here with me. That I want you to stay…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was it?? Reviews please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

To my reviewers and readers: Sorry for updating so late, I was trying very hard to come up with a good chapter that would make the readers feel like this story is a continuation of the manga.

So, this chapter has no Natsume x Mikan moment like Chapter 2, but I hope you would like this too. ^_^

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is created by Higuchi Tachibana.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER THREE: MY STEALING ALICE

Mikan felt hot sunshine coming through the window to her face. She opened her eyes and squinted from the sunlight. Judging from the position of the sun, it was already noon or an hour before. She yawned and stretched her body on the bed, and after a while, she was able to open her eyes completely.

She sat up on her bed and yawned again. She put down her feet to the floor and looked for her slippers. She felt completely light-headed. She staggered as she walked towards the bathroom. When she stopped by the sink to wash her face, she looked at herself from the mirror. Then Mikan gasped.

There were dark circles on her eyes. She looked 10 times uglier. Mikan sweat dropped at the thought, but immediately ignored her face. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. As she did so, she thought that one whole night of crying made her eyes look like some zombie's, and despite that, the heavy weight crushing her heart still hasn't been lifted. Would she look like this until the fifth day when she has to make the decision? She sighed. The decision to be made was too big for her. She wasn't ready.

When she finished taking a bath, and was changing clothes, her stomach growled. Mikan sweat dropped again. She was really hungry now, it was lunch time and she also skipped breakfast for oversleeping. She decided to go down to the dormitory's mess hall to eat.

Mikan yawned again as she walked over to the door. When she put her hand over the doorknob to twist it, she suddenly felt some pang of…fear? Panic…or something like that. It was like her instincts were screaming at her not to go out of the room. Mikan froze. She felt utterly confused.

Mikan gulped and took in a deep breath. She rested her right ear on the door and concentrated to listen… if there was someone or something on the other side of the door. To her surprise, she could hear muffled male voices. Her eyes widened. Male voices…in the girls' wing!? That was a weird thing, but she didn't dismiss it for some wandering boys (well, like she did yesterday when she got to the boy's wing without knowing.) She couldn't just dismiss it as some simple thing because deep in her heart, she felt afraid. Mikan couldn't guess who were there but she knew it definitely meant danger. A danger directed to her. She didn't know why but she felt it.

She quietly backed away from the door. As if teasing her, her stomach growled again. She tried hard to dismiss her hunger and think what could be happening outside.. why there were male voices out there. Then her stupid stomach growled louder. Feeling helpless, she curled into a ball in her bed. After a few minutes, she remembered something. She shuffled through her bag and looked for some snacks. To her relief, she found some soda crackers. That could fill her stomach for the while. As she was eating silently, she worked her way through her window to see if there was some chance to get out of the room. Natsume would just jump out of the window, so….

The thought of Natsume made her freeze. The thought of him made her suddenly want to run to his room and seek his comfort. She was definitely in a pinch right now. And usually, when she was in a pinch, Natsume would come for her and save her.

Mikan felt tears stung her eyes. "Natsume…"

She peeked on her window to find some way out. She wanted to be with Natsume, where she felt safe. But when she looked out from her window, the scene she saw made her gasp.

There were tens of Fuukitai men outside the dormitory. Five or more were looking up at her window from time to time. Then that means…she was being guarded and the men outside her door were from the Fuukitai too. But they weren't barging in. Maybe the dorm manager refused to give keys to her room. But…maybe it was just a couple of minutes for her before they go destroying her door to access her room. She shivered in fear. There was no way out for her. She'd get captured and…

"Mikan…" a soft whisper from her back startled her.

Mikan nearly screamed but the owner of the voice immediately cupped her mouth. And to Mikan's surprise, there was her mother, Yuka. With her soft facial features, she looked at her like telling her that she was safe now.

"Y-Yu….M-mother." Mikan stammered and tears of relief flowed from her eyes.

Yuka nodded and smiled. Then, she dragged her towards the bathroom and locked the door. Yuka made her sit on the side of the tub, while she kneeled in front of her.

"Mikan… Listen. The elementary school principal ordered a mass look-out for you over the whole academy. He knew that you would just be somewhere in the campis, and he hasn't considered yet that you could leave the academy. Mikan, do you understand? He is desperate to have you and your alice on for his own wants, that's why he's willing to do anything to capture you. As for now, a large number of the Fuukitai are guarding the dorms and the elementary branch. Some are in the Central Town, and others are scattered all over the place. It's very very dangerous for you to stay at the academy now, Mikan."

Mikan felt tears flowing from her eyes. She was realizing the danger she was in, and the danger she was causing to her friends and the students of the academy.

"M-my friends…and classmates…"

Yuka caressed her back. "Narumi and the other teachers are watching out for them, Mikan. They will protect them as much as they can. That's why, you don't have to worry. If you leave the academy, then the danger towards your friends would be gone too."

Mikan sobbed even more. She seeked for her mother's embrace and cried hard. This is the truth. She's causing danger to everyone as long as she stayed in the academy. She shouldn't be selfish and do what she wants. She couldn't stay in this academy with her friends anymore… with Natsume. She choked on her tears as she thought of him. She understood why Natsume didn't want to tell her that he wants her to stay. Because he knew himself that it would be dangerous. He kept silent and restrained his feelings just to keep her safe.

"Mikan…I'm sorry. Because they found out you were my daughter and you had the same alice as mine, you're being hunted down. I'm sorry… for everything." Yuka whispered as she continued to caress Mikan's back.

Mikan looked up at her mother's eyes. She wiped her tears from her eyes and forced to smile. Why would she be selfish about her feelings for Natsume when leaving the academy meant she and her mother would have time to catch up for all the things that was lost for the past 10 years? Without her dad, it was just her and Yuka. Why should she take the chance away between them to be together…which was supposed to happen in the first place as mother and daughter?

"Mom… there's nothing to apologize for. I understand everything, I understand what you went through. I understand you underwent so many painful things, yet you continued on, strong and willfull. The things that happened inside the academy, with them finding out about my stealing alice, it's not your fault. So don't…apologize…Mom."

Yuka embraced her tight and cried. Both of them cried as they held each other.

Then they heard a loud bang from outside. Startled, they ran towards the shower area of the room and covered it with the shower curtain. Yuka looked more serious.

"Listen Mikan, we have to get out of here. We'll use my teleportation alice. But to be sure that you wont get blocked by some barrier alice that the Fuukitai's with alices might have set up somewhere around the dorm, we need to have the teleportation alice within you, not just drag you along when I teleport."

Mikan looked confused. "But I…"

"Yes, we don't know if you have it, but for the meantime, I'm going to insert the teleportation alice stone in your body. There wouldn't be problems about compatibility so it would be easy." Yuka stopped to catch her breath for a while then continued. "Now, what I need you to do is steal the teleportation alice from me, so I can insert it to you."

Mikan's eyes widened. "B-but…"

Yuka hushed her and smiled. "You can do it, Mikan. Believe in yourself. And don't worry, my teleportation alice wouldn't disappear if you took a part of it. It's my first alice."

Mikan stared at her mother's reassuring face. She looked at her hands. They were trembling. This would be the first time she would be using her stealing alice consciously. Mikan took in a deep breath.

"O-okay, I guess…"

Yuka smiled and kneeled in front of Mikan. Mikan then went closer to her mother and concentrated on getting her teleportation alice. As Mikan raised her right hand and placed it a small distance from her mother's chest, she closed her eyes and concentrated again and again on unleashing her stealing alice. Then suddenly, warmth enveloped Mikan's chest. She could feel it…her alice. As the warmth travelled together with the blood pumping from her heart, the warmth flowed swiftly towards her right hand. She didn't dare to open her eyes, fearing she would lose the sensation and fail at using her alice. But she felt a warm hand hold her left hand which was lying on her lap. She tried hard not to break concentration.

Yuka whispered to Mikan. "Don't be afraid. Open your eyes, look at how beautiful and wonderful alices can be."

Hearing her mother's reassuring words, Mikan breathed in air and then slowly….slowly opened her eyes. Dawning before her eyes was a faint glow of her hand… and the medium-sized alice stone coming out from Yuka's chest. It was a pale green stone… just like the one Sakurano-san gave her which teleported her with Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka from the Hanahime Den to the office of the High School Principal, which was just a few days ago.

Mikan was astounded. She couldn't believe that she was able to actually use her alice consciously, and not just by the force of her emotions. She looked up and she met the smiling gaze of her mother. Identical hazel orbs expressed the same overwhelming emotions… like they understood their kinship through having the same kind of rare alice.

Their serene moment ended with a number of shouts coming from the bedroom. Mikan's concentration faltered as she heard the men's voices so she accidentally let go of the now-fully-emerged teleportation alice stone. Yuka, as trained her reflexes were, quickly catched the alice stone and pulled Mikan up from their squatting position.

"We're going out of this place now." Yuka said as she softly rested Mikan's body towards the wall.

Mikan gasped as she felt another gush of warmth inside her body. As she quickly took a glance down, she saw that her mother was slowly inserting the alice stone into her body from her stomach. There wasn't any pain, all that was there was warmth. As she felt the warmth gushing into her system and making its way through her heart, she saw from the shower curtain that the one of the Fuukitai entered the bathroom. As thin as the curtain was, the man immediately saw them.

"They're here!!" he shouted as he quickly prepared himself for a lunge at them.

Mikan, getting caught up with panic and fear froze there. As if the lunge of the man was taking ages, she felt her whole body enveloped in an unexplicable tinge of lightness…like you're being flown away. And when she looked at Yuka beside her, she saw her teleporting away. And as was she.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please!! ^_^ And suggestions if you have.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is created by Higuchi Tachibana. This story is created by me. ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ULTIMATE DECISION

Mikan slowly regained her senses as soon as the last tinge of the teleportation ended. She glanced to her right and saw her mother there, holding her hand. Yuka smiled at her as their hazel orbs met. Mikan felt relieved. Their teleportation was a success. However, Mikan couldn't forget how close it was before the Fuukitai could've lunged at them and captured them both. The thought gave her goosebumps.

"Mikan, are you alright?"

The smooth baritone voice interrupted her thoughts. When Mikan looked up to see who the owner of the voice was, the handsome face of her uncle dawned on her. Yes, the high school principal of Gakuen Alice… brother of her father Yukihira. Sharp brown eyes were looking down on her. Despite the sharpness of those orbs, Mikan could clearly see his concern for her.

She smiled her best smile. "Yes… I'm alright. Thanks to… Mom who came just in time. Or else I wouldn't know what to do."

Yuka beside her patted her head. "Of course Mikan, I will protect you from now on."

Mikan gave a smile of appreciation to her mother and looked back to her uncle. He gave her a small smile and then stood back up from crouching. The high school principal silently walked away over to the window beside his desk. He kept silent as he looked outside from the window.

Mikan felt tensed at the sudden silence. Yuka was not moving or saying anything either…she just kept holding Mikan's hand. Mikan looked at both of them and tried to start a conversation or anything, but she just couldn't break the awkward silence.

When Mikan was finally determined to speak out about just anything out of the blue, her uncle faced them and cleared his throat.

"Mikan, do you understand now what's happening around you? How dangerous it is for you to stay at the academy?"

Mikan's hazel orbs widened. So that was what her uncle was contemplating about. Of course, she knows now how desperate the elementary school principal is to capture her, and how threatening and dangerous his schemes are. Of course she knows... she just barely escaped the Fuukitai's clutches minutes ago. Of course she knows, but…

"I'm sorry Mikan, but we couldn't wait for another couple of days for you to decide. You have to make the decision…now." Her uncle said in a clear voice, emphasizing the last word. NOW. She would be making the decision now.

Everything was like a whirlwind. She couldn't think clearly. But then… she knew that what the adults wanted for her, is to leave the academy. If she would just use her brain, no matter how pea-sized it was, and not her heart, she knew that that should be the choice—to leave Gakuen Alice. But… she couldn't think of leaving her friends…

The sound of a loud bang at the door interrupted Mikan's contemplation. As she looked up, the face of a worry-streak and panting Narumi-sensei dawned on her. And behind him, was Hotaru, Ruka… and a boy with a pair of crimson orbs—the pair of eyes she had been wanting so much to see. Natsume.

His name echoed over and over again inside her brain. _Natsume. _How could she think of leaving this boy whom she loved so much? _Natsume._ _Natsume_.

The thought of leaving him made Mikan cry. Natsume would be left inside the academy, be continuously used for missions, with his alice draining his life force…

Narumi's shouts about Mikan in danger and the calm answers of her uncle was all a blur. Apparently none of the newcomers haven't seen her yet, and thought she was still at her dorm room being attacked and surrounded by the Fuukitai. No one noticed her except a pair of crimson orbs. While everyone in front of him was in panic, he was there, standing, looking at her. He had this unreadable expression in his face… but he didn't take his gaze off her. Hazel orbs and crimson orbs matched. They felt they were in their own world.

Then, shouts of her name overflowed the room. Narumi-sensei ran to her, followed by a relieved Hotaru and Ruka. They surrounded a frozen Mikan and hugged her and asked if she was alright. She literally couldn't move. It was like Natsume's gaze nailed her from moving. Natsume wasn't moving either. He was standing still near the closed door, never taking his gaze off her.

When the people surrounding her got worried why she wasn't moving, she just managed to whisper a soft answer. "I'm alright… Don't worry."

Hotaru, who knew better than to ask too many questions, and who knew why Mikan seemed like in a trance, whispered to Ruka and Narumi to stop bugging Mikan for the meanwhile. As her three friends moved away from Mikan, she took one step forward…not taking her gaze off Natsume.

Not being able to hold back anymore, she ran towards Natsume and embraced him. As soon as she felt Natsume's body against her, she cried and cried. She felt Natsume's arms return the embrace and held her tighter. She didn't know but that made her cry even more.

She let herself cry on Natsume's shoulder for quite a while. No other sound was heard inside the high school principal's office but Mikan's sobs.

"I'm glad…you're safe." Natsume softly whispered to Mikan. His manly voice soothed Mikan's suffering heart. His voice… his eyes… his presence… it was all that Mikan needed to feel relieved. From those words, she felt her tears stopping. Slowly… she felt like all of her worries were washed away by her tears… and by Natsume's reassuring presence.

Mikan slowly broke away from the embrace. She wiped the remaining tears in her eyes with the palm of her hand. Then she felt someone hold her free hand. As she looked to her left, it was Natsume. He gave her a reassuring look and softly dragged her towards the others at the back of the room.

Seeing that Mikan had already calmed down, the high school principal cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him, waiting what he would say. But Mikan knew what her uncle would say. And she was afraid to hear it.

The high school principal explained the situation—that the elementary school principal was ordering a mass lookout for Mikan. The others, she had already heard from her mother and him a while ago. She didn't bother to listen to it again, because she understands that she was in a dire situation. She was preoccupied of the decision she was going to make today. She can feel the pressure crashing on her again.

She tried to think of why she shouldn't leave the academy. Because her heart says so? Because of her friends? To think of it, when she leaves the academy, the danger enveloping her friends and classmates would be lifted too, since they wouldn't have anything to do with her anymore. And the teachers like Narumi-sensei promised to protect her friends and classmates. That would be reassuring.

Is it because of Hotaru? Of course she loves her bestfriend so much, that's why she went after her to this place, but Hotaru would be sent abroad as her punishment for starting the rebellion. If she decides to stay in the academy, one of her strong pillars of support wouldn't be present. She didn't fight the urge to look at Hotaru on her right side. Her best friend looked at her and gave a reassuring smile. Hotaru knew very well what's going on in her best friend's mind. She didn't dare to tell her what she should do, because this decision would make Mikan stronger.

Is it…because of Natsume?

Suddenly, she felt a tightening grip on her hand from the left side. Natsume. He was still holding her hand. And as if he heard what was going on in her head, he tightened his hold on Mikan's hand. Mikan looked at him with confused eyes.

Natsume spoke softly, his gaze averted from hers. "Don't think of me. Think what's best for you… You are the one in danger here."

"Natsume…"

Natsume looked at her intently with those sincere crimson orbs. "I will stand by your decision… whatever it is."

That was it. Even though she didn't want to leave him, she couldn't be selfish. She would just become a burden to everyone if she stays… continued to being protected, being chased by the elementary school principal's minions, and just one wrong move, she could be captured anytime and be used by the enemy in their evil schemes. If she stays, she wouldn't even be able to go out and see the people she care about, because she was being aimed.

She glanced at her mother beside Narumi-sensei. Despite her strong features, she knows from the flashback that she has a kind heart. Yuka already spent 11 years without her daughter. She did that sacrifice to protect her from being discovered by the academy. Yuka had sacrificed a lot already… and why should she be selfish by not going with her and spending time with her like it was supposed to be? There are many things they need to catch up as mother and daughter. Also, Mikan understands that maybe the best teacher she would need for her stealing alice would be her mother. Like what happened a while ago, in a matter of minutes, she was able to wield her alice consciously through her mother's guidance.

The high school principal cleared his throat once again.

"Mikan… What's your decision?" he asked, his sharp eyes intently at her.

Mikan looked at the people around her for the last time. Every one of them gave her reassuring looks and smiles…except one. The boy on her left side. Natsume. When Mikan looked at him, he put on his most emotionless face and didn't say anything. But even though his face was emotionless, Mikan clearly saw his feelings in his crimson eyes. He was sad. Because he knew what her decision would be. Mikan whispered a soft 'sorry' to him and tightened her grip on his hand.

Mikan breathed in as much air as she can and then exhaled.

"I am… leaving the academy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Reviews please!

A full Natsume x Mikan chapter up next!! ^_^


End file.
